The Dead of Night
by Alessia Auditore
Summary: A new weapon has been created by the Iscariot Organization to take down Hellsing. This weapon is powerful, brilliant, absolutely gorgeous and lets not forget deadly. Rated M for violence, gore, bad language and possible future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys! I'm kind of new to the whole FanFiction writing thing so comments are really helpful. I know this is short, it is for a reason. This is more of an introduction of my character. The story will develop, obviously when I have a chance to write more. If you liked the intro and you want to find out what happens to my character and how Hellsing reacts to her arrival please tell me or I will be less motivated to write. Any ideas shoot me a message. THANKS!)

In an instant she went from darkness to light. The girl squinted her eyes from the green glow that was reflected throughout the room. A man stared up at her, his grey eyes shimmering, which must has been from excitement considering there was an almost sickly looking grin on his face. He turned to another man in a white coat and said something, although she could not make out his muffled words. Suddenly pressure changed and the liquid filling the tank began to drain out. Slowly her body sank to the floor and she looked up. The man's smile grew larger. He once again spoke to the man in the white coat but this time she could make the words out clearly.

"Open it." The walls around her began to lift up; she stood ready to escape this hell hole of a prison. The glass chamber that surrounded her jolted to a premature stop.

The man growled, "What happened?" White Coat looked up, "It appears the chamber walls have gotten jammed sir." The grey eyed man glared. "Well fix it!" he said through his tightly clenched teeth.

Before White Coat could do what he was told the girl smashed the glass and walked out. She stood there nude before the men and stared out emotionlessly at them. Her attention transferred to her now glass filled, bleeding fist. She continued to stare for a moment, and then tilted her head. The glass didn't hurt she just knew the pieces didn't belong there. One by one the shards were forced out of her skin and dropped to the floor. Plink. Plink. Plink. The cuts healed and she began licking the blood off of her hand.

The grey eyed man's shocked face was once again smiling. "She is perfect, absolutely perfect."

The girl returned her gaze to the men. She stood there silently, her soaking wet, black hair hung loosely pass her bottom and her body shook from the cold air that was on her skin.

"Hello experiment 666. Welcome to the world. My name is Enrico Maxwell and you belong to the Vatican's Iscariot Organization."


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello again. I know I added a chapter after my intro really fast and before I got any responses but I was bored. Anyway this is just to give you more of an idea of where I'm going with my story. Once again comments are apperciated!)

Still shaking from the cold the girl moved towards Enrico. He grinned and took her hand and examined her naked form. She froze again as his eyes quickly scanned over her. Her eyes were two different colors one a soft grey, the other a bloody red. Black locks of wet hair trickled down her back, the tips fading till the ends were a very fine silvery, white color. Her hourglass shaped body would make any man, possibly even a woman stop and stare and her perfect sized breasts complimented her shape nicely. Enrico returned his gaze to her face. Emotionless. Cold. Stone hard. The face of a killer. "Sexy and deadly…that's how I love my women." He said jokingly over his shoulder to White Coat. White Coat just merely nodded.

He returned his eyes to the amazing looking girl in front of him. "Experiment 666 is not a fitting title for one as perfect as you." He circled her dragging his open palm around the plump flesh of her ass. Enrico squeezed it lightly and chuckled at her lack of reaction. "Aphrodite perhaps? No that name is thrown about a bit too much. Ah I know Callisto, a name meaning most beautiful. My dear you will be the most beautiful when you are covered in the entire Hellsing organization's blood."

He laughed maniacally for a moment before hugging her from behind, his hands grabbing her breasts. Once again she did nothing to stop him. As he held her soft breasts in his hands he pressed lightly on her nipples. "Ah! How I adore women when they feel nothing. They make such excellent killers. No remorse, no revenge filled rage that she could easily turn onto you, not to mention the magnetism they have of their wonderful bodies. Yep, women like you are the perfect killers." He let go of Callisto then walked to stand in front of her once more.

"Do you know what you are my sweet?" he asked sounding like a teacher talking to a slow student.

Callisto shook her head. She had just barely learned her name and he expected her to know what she was? She looked down at herself then back up at him. After comparing their looks she replied, "I suppose I'm human." He laughed lightly at her innocent guess. "Not quite my dear. You are so much more, the best of Heaven and the worst of Hell. You my pet are a hybrid; a mix of one of God's holy angels and of the scum of the Earth vampires."

She mouthed the word. "Hybrid?"

"Yes!" Enrico said enthusiastically. "A hybrid. You were made with the most advanced science in the world. We genetically built a code to make and enhance you using the DNA of an angel and of Hellsing's own servant, Alucard. Your body is stronger, faster and able to heal in an instant compared to that filth, Alucard, your mind quicker and your memory more accurate. You my Callisto are the perfect assassin, and perfect hybrid." He hugged her body to his chest. "Not to mention you have the most angelic looking body I have ever seen in my life."

Even in his arms she shook from the cold. "Come let us clothe you and let you rest, for your life with be filled with Vatican business after this evening." He took a white coat that was hanging on the wall and placed it over her shoulders. He then walked her out of the lab and began to prepare her for the next step in the Iscariot orginization's plan.


	3. Chapter 3

The halls were dark and lifeless as the two walked to Callisto's destined room. Enrico, who hadn't stopped smiling, continued to babble to her about her new job and who her master was. Callisto's brain was flying. _'The Vatican is my master. The Hellsing organization wishes to end the Vatican. If this happens I will be in danger. I must end the Hellsing organization. I must kill their pet. I must end the life of Alucard.'_ These thoughts ravaged her mind as he talked.

"Do you understand?" he asked suddenly as they stopped in front of an opened door. Callisto looked up at him. "Yes my master." She replied kneeling before him.

His smile grew and he placed his hand on her head. "Come. Let me show you your living quarters." She stood and followed him into the opened door. The room was plain to say in the least. The walls were painted a dark grey and there were no windows. Enrico opened the door to a grey, metal closet and pulled out an outfit. There was a light grey duster, an incredibly short, black, leather skirt, a matching black, leather bustier, a pair of black Goth boots with knee high stockings, and a pair of fingerless, leather gloves.

Callisto raised her brow at the strange clothes. "Try them on." Enrico insisted. She took the hanger and dropped the white coat that covered her to the ground. After a few moments Callisto stood in front of Enrico fully dressed and standing with a confident, almost predator like stance. "Magnificent." He whispered. He turned and left the room for a moment then came back with a black case. He opened it and pulled out a gun. "This gun is almost an exact replica of your target's gun the Jackal. It is really quite an amazing gun." She lightly took the gun and examined it. "You most likely won't be needing it but having a mechanical weapon doesn't hurt to have on you."

Suddenly she jerked up her arm aimed at the metal closet and emptied the gun's bullets into it. On the now damaged door was the letter V. Each of the holes were equally spaced apart and the letter was perfectly centered on the metal door. "Wonderful! Wonderful!" He chanted as he traced his fingers over the holes. He turned to her and began talking right as his amazing new servant turned and faced the door. She reloaded the gun and the second the incoming person walked through the door she shot her target right between the eyes.

Alexander Anderson grinned as the hole in his forehead healed itself. "Well I see your experiment went well." He said his thick Scottish accent dripping from each word.

"Ah Anderson, it's so nice to have you join us." A tall man stood in the door way, a stomach turning grin on his face. His hair was short, blond and spiked. He wore glasses, a grey coat that was vaguely similar to Callisto's, white gloves with a foreign symbol on them, an even lighter grey priest looking outfit and a silver cross hung about his neck.

The man looked more animal like than human in Callisto's eyes. She growled lightly as she watched the man heal rather than drop dead. Anderson laughed. "What? Surprised to not see me dead?" Callisto blinked, her emotionless expression remaining locked on her face.

"Not much of a talker is she?" Anderson asked as he returned his gaze to Enrico. Enrico shrugged. "Women are better left seen and not heard I suppose." The two men laughed as Anderson clapped Enrico on the shoulder.

"Well it's obvious she's great with a gun but what exactly can Experiment 666 do?" Anderson asked looking over at the still emotionless girl.

"What can't she do should be the real question. Her angelic DNA practically makes her a goddess in her own right; with it she is able to speed up the rate of her healing ability she has acquired from the vampire DNA, her memory has been upgraded to the ability of a supercomputer's, this DNA also keeps her emotionally sedated and focused on her tasks. And those sir, are only a few of her capabilities from that half. As for her vampiric DNA on the other hand has its important roles to play but does bring along some negative side affects. This half of her allows her to shape shift, gives her the basis for cellular regeneration, improves all of her senses and creates a sixth sense, she can read minds, lift things thousands of pounds heavier than she is and of course gives her the ability to kill without guilt." He paused for a moment. "As for the negative effects, well…she'll crave blood but will not be allowed to have it. You see if she consumes blood from another living being her emotional sedation will vanish and she will be almost impossible to control."

Anderson looked at her. "Well aren't you a powerful, yet risky experiment." Enrico shook his head. "No need to worry, she will never consume blood, the organization will make sure of that."

Laughter filled the room. "You don't honestly think we can watch her all the time do you Enrico? What happens when she infiltrates Hellsing, hm? No one will be there to baby sit her then."

Enrico adjusted his shirt collar. "She is too obedient to betray her master. This plan will work!"

Shaking his head Anderson replied, "Alright but let's test what the lass can do."

"You want to see her in a battle?" Enrico asked.

Anderson smiled. "I don't want to just see her battle, I want to be the one battling her."


	4. Chapter 4

(This chapter is short because I just got out of school and it's too early too start thinking again. Sorry I'll probably post more in a few days. Thanks for reading! ^w^)

Enrico stared shocked. "You have got to be kidding." He said his voice filled with annoyance.

"Oh but I am quite serious." Anderson replied. "If she can't face me in a fight how do you expect her to fight Alucard?"

Enrico shifted his stance nervously. Unfortunately the grinning Scottish priest had a point. He looked over at his new servant; she stood there still in her predator stance, her eyes focused on the priest. Hell she look like she would jump Anderson if he had told her to do so. She glanced over at him. He paused for a moment before opening his lips. "Callisto you are to battle this man. Show him your power, but keep him alive."

"As you wish my master." She replied with a slight bow of her head.

Anderson smiled. "This should be interesting. Follow me." He turned and led them up and out of the depths of the holding cells. They climbed up the engraved staircase and walked out into the night.

The training grounds were deserted, but proof of what had gone on was still fresh. The grass was torn up from the many people who had run across it as they battled. Callisto closed her eyes the smell of the blood that had clearly sprayed over the lawn filled her nose. Anderson called it a training field; Callisto called it an execution zone. She traced the field till she came across an odd, lumpy pile. Corpses. They piled high on top of one another off to the side of the actual battle area.

"Sorry for the mess, my men had a lot of training to do and the cleaning crew hasn't arrived yet." Anderson scoffed with a slight chuckle.

Face paling and with a slight gulp Enrico replied, "N-no problem."

Anderson laughed harder at the man then turned to face Callisto. "Here are the rules, there are no rules. Last person or monster conscious wins."

Callisto shrugged. "Shall we begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey this is more like the conclusion to chapter 4 rather a new chapter but here it is!)

The two warriors swiftly walked out into the middle of the field while Enrico backed farther away.

"Are you sure this little pup of a play thing can handle this battle?" Anderson scoffed over his shoulder.

Enrico's face became distorted in annoyance. "She can handle this and much more don't you worry about a thing. You can't break her." He retorted with a slight grin.

Callisto lightly pulled out her gun. She held it up against the night sky, its black metals shinning from the light of the stars. The two men continued to talk but she didn't care, their words meant very little to her. Clap! She looked up, her gun now held in her mouth with a silver bayonet clasped between the palms of her hands.

"Thought you'd forgotten about me." said Anderson as he clapped slowly. "By the looks of your response this should be very fun." With that he quickly drew two more bayonets out and came charging at Callisto.

He slashed and hacked but all he managed to hit was air as Callisto danced around, what she thought was his sad attempt at an attack. As he fell from missing another swing at her Callisto twirled around him and nailed him in the side of his face with the end of her gun then caught him by the throat and slammed him into the ground face first.

Suddenly Callisto was on top of him. He squirmed under neither her trying to break free from her anaconda like grip. She just held tighter and kneed him in the groin to stop his squirming. A coy smile on her face she placed her lips next to his ear. "I'd never forget you. No hunter can forget their prey." As she finished her sentence she dung her hand into his stomach.

Anderson laughed. "Silly girl the only way to take me down is to kill me!" He said as he continued to laugh, spraying Callisto with Saliva.

"Oh? So I must kill you to end this?" she smirked lifting her hands to his chest. He held him down but his throat with one hand and with the other she began to dig her elegant fingers into his chest.

Anderson's brow furrowed into a worried, angry look. The 'dumb bitch' had his arms pins with her slim, muscular legs and any thrashing was counteractive because every time he moved she would just grip him tighter. He flinched as her first two fingers penetrated his chest and slowly began to travel to their destination. _'SHIT!'_ he screamed in his head. _'I only have a few seconds before she actually ends this!'_

"Callisto! You're finished! Release him!" Enrico ordered.

She smiled darkly at her prey below her. "It's been grand, but my job here is done." As quickly as she had been on top of Anderson, she disappeared into the shadows. Her cruel smile haunting Anderson as he lay panting on the ground for a moment. He sat up and looked at where Enrico stood, Callisto was standing next to him the signs of joy she had during the battle had left her face and was once again contorted into an emotionless stare.

Anderson continued to sit there as his body rebuilt itself. "Not bad. Not bad at all. This might actually work Enrico, you just have to keep an eye so that one little flaw of hers doesn't end up pinning you to the ground." He laughed and stood up after his body had returned to normal.

Enrico grinned. "No need to worry Anderson, it'll work out perfectly." He looked to Callisto. "Come, my dear." With that the master and servant turned returning to the abyss Callisto now called home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

((Hey all...um sorry for not posting up chapters recently I've been really busy...and also this chapter isn't completely finished. So if you're all like 'Well that's a weird place to stop...' that's because it is a weird place to stop! Anyway I'll complete the chapter soon enough but enjoy!))

"Tonight is the night!" Enrico said excitedly. A few months had past since the battle to test Callisto had occurred. She had been trained and now she was completely prepared for all Hellsing could throw at her.

Callisto stood there nonchalantly staring at her master as he continued on. "Do you remember the plan?" he asked. (As if he really needed to ask.)

Callisto nodded. "My mission is to infiltrate the Hellsing mansion without causing a huge scene. I am to live there under the permission of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing as I sort out my plan to take out the Hellsing dog, Alucard. Once I take him down I am to destroy the rest of them and burn Hellsing to the ground." She replied her voice monotone and bored.

Enrico stared her in the eyes, a look of dominance on his face. "And you are not to drink blood under any circumstances. Do you understand Callisto? Go end Alucard and bring Hellsing to its knees!"

"Yes my master." Callisto said bowing before him.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Callisto had finally made it to her destination. There had been reports of high ghoul activity near a town close to the Hellsing mansion. Her eyes flew looking for the source of the ghouls. Her plan would work; there was no way Alucard could sense what she was. He was destined to believe she was a damsel in distress rescue her and bring her to Integra. Now all Callisto had to do was force the ghouls to hunt her down and have Alucard 'save' her.


End file.
